Ichigo and Raiga: Angels and Demons
by Jaykid1
Summary: What would happen if Yuzu and Karin weren't the only pair of twins in the family. What if Ichigo had a twin brother. How would the world of Bleach change with another Kurosaki, one not as hot headed as Ichigo. Powerful Oc/ Orihime Ichigo/ Rukia Slight X-over with Devil may cry and ff7
1. A Protector is Born

**Hey everyone what's up. I've been rolling this around in my head for a while and decided what the hell. Here's a bleach story with a twist, it's probably been done before but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these; I own nothing but my O.C. and his Zanpakto. If I did on it, Ichigo wouldn't be so dense to Orihime.**

-000-

Today was the third greatest day in Isshin Kurosaki's life, following after meeting his future wife Masaki, and second when she agreed to marry him. Why was this day one of the greatest you ask? Because today Isshin would welcome his first born child. Being a doctor himself he checked and saw that they were having a boy. He was so excited to have a son that would undoubtedly be a miniature him. Imagine his surprise that instead of one, his darling wife blessed him with two boys.

"Isshin, my love, not that I'm complaining mind you, but how did we end up with two boys?" Masaki asked after the birth of the boys.

"Well sweetie, when two people love each other very much..." Isshin started with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant." Masaki deadpanned. "I meant, how did we not know we were having twins? You said yourself there was only one child in the sonogram when you checked?"

"Well, there are some cases in which one child will be hidden behind the other when in the womb." Isshin answered. Truthfully he thought there was another reason but disregarded it.

Masaki shrugged it off, she always wanted a big family, now she was getting her wish. "They still need names you know." She said as she motioned to the children in her arms. "You name one, and I'll name the other."

Isshin took the red headed child from his wife. Feeling himself be moved, the red head blinked it's eyes open revealing reddish brown eyes. Seeing the baby open his eye's, Isshin smiled at his youngest son until the baby started crying it's eyes out. Frowning and inwardly thinking his son didn't love him(1), he gave the kid back to his wife, who was stifling a laugh, and took his oldest son instead. This one had black hair like him but at the tip of what would one day be bangs, the little guys hair was white. Just like with his slightly younger twin, he blinked his eyes open, revealing his crystal blue eyes, and looked up at his father. Isshin smiled again while inwardly preparing himself for another crier. He was pleasantly surprised when the baby gave him a toothless smile and laughed at him.

"Yay, this one loves me!" Isshin cried with glee as he rubbed his bearded cheek against the infants cheek getting a bigger laugh from him.

Masaki, let out a tiny giggle at her husband's antics while cradling the whimpering red head that she had just named Ichigo closer to her bosom. "Well, what are you going to name him?" She asked.

Isshin looked at his oldest son while he stared back smiling, when he thought of the perfect name, a strong name for this strong little baby. "Raiga, Raiga Kurosaki(2)."

-000-

As time went on, Isshin and Masaki watched as their sons grew and even in their early stages, they could see how they were changing. Masaki did her best to spoil the boys with love and care, and while Ichigo loved it and clanged to her, Raiga was more... independent. That's not to say that Raiga ignored the affection that his mother showered him with, he just wasn't a mama's boy like his twin. Isshin and Masaki noted that Raiga's eyes held an intellect that just didn't seem to belong on a toddler. He did things faster than most children his age. They shouldn't have been so surprised, Raiga was a very calm and happy baby that only cried when Ichigo started crying.(3) He did however still care about his family, despite his growing intellect, especially when it came to Ichigo.

It all really started around the time Ichigo was trying to walk. Raiga had already been walking for a little while, walking, not waddling. Ichigo was having trouble balancing on his own and kept falling. He fell yet again on his latest attempt and was beginning to cry. Masaki was about to go to his side but Raiga beat her to it. Approaching his little brother, Raiga got Ichigo's attention and held out his tiny arm for Ichigo to take. Still slightly whimpering, Ichigo took his hand while Raiga hauled him to his feet, steadied him and walked backwards with Ichigo still holding on to him so he could balance himself while he waddled along. Masaki squealed at such a cute scene and rushed to find a camera, while Isshin smiled proudly at his oldest son.

As time continued they noticed that Raiga was particularly protective of Ichigo, mostly because hearing or seeing Ichigo crying irritated him greatly. Masaki figured this out one night during a thunderstorm when Raiga and Ichigo were 3. She was comforting Ichigo as the thunder frightened him. Raiga had originally thought the flashes of lightning were beautiful until he saw how Ichigo reacted to them. Masaki noticed the frown on Raiga's face and asked what was wrong. When he said he didn't like thunder she assumed it was because it frightened him as well, she was surprised when he continued and said it was because it frightened Ichigo.

Masaki knew from that day on that Raiga would grow up to be a protector. This thought was further proven a year later when she gave birth to another set of twins. Her daughters Yuzu and Karin. Isshin was bouncing off the wall about having two Princess's to spoil and Ichigo was excited to be a big brother. When Masaki looked at Raiga, she noticed his face was blank when he saw them. Noticing this, she looked more closely at his eyes. What she saw made her smile, she saw the same protective look he got whenever he looked at Ichigo, only it was fiercer. Masaki knew without a shadow of a doubt that as they got older, her girls would be the safest kids in the world, because should anything that Raiga perceived as a threat should so much as look at Yuzu or Karin the wrong way, Raiga would rain hellfire upon it.

-000-

Years went by and the Kurosaki family couldn't be happier. Unfortunately as they say, all good things must come to an end, and for the Kurosaki's, it ended in a very tragic manner.

It was raining that day, neither Ichigo or Raiga liked the rain so this should have been the first clue that today was not going to end well. Masaki was picking Ichigo and Raiga up from karate practice. Isshin had talked Masaki into enrolling them when Raiga had broken another boys nose for bullying Yuzu and Karin at the park one day. Raiga had taken well to the class, Ichigo, not so much. In fact Ichigo was normally crying afterwards, usually due to a match with another student named Tatsuki Arisawa, and only a pep talk from Raiga or the presence of his mother would stop his tears. Today was one of those days.

Ichigo had a match with Tatsuki that day and promptly lost to her after one punch. It surprised no one that the boy started cry. Luckily for Ichigo, his match was at the end of the day and his mother walked in at that very moment. All he heard was her call his name, and like a switch, Ichigo's tears stopped falling and a huge smile lit up his face. Raiga always shook his head whenever this happened; he was such a crybaby one minute, and then turns into a smiling goofball the next. Often he wondered if his brother was bipolar.

Despite the rain, Masaki walked her boys home like she would every day. Ichigo was happily holding his mother's hand while Raiga was telling her all about how he won every match. It looked like it would be a normal ending to a normal day… until they reached the bridge overlooking the river. Ichigo just happened to glance over and see a girl who looked like she was about to jump. Ichigo rushed over to her to try and stop her from jumping. Unfortunately, Masaki and surprisingly Raiga didn't see a girl, they saw something completely different. What they saw was a monster with green fur, red hands and feet and what looked like a weird white Tiki mask. The monster had a tentacle extended from its head that was connected to the girl that Ichigo was running toward.

"Ichigo!" Raiga yelled as he rushed after his twin, ignoring his mother calling after him and Ichigo for them to stop. Luckily Raiga was faster than his brother and managed to tackle Ichigo to the ground as the monster made a swipe for him. Ichigo hit his head on the ground pretty hard and was knocked out. Raiga was about to pick him up until he noticed the monster had turned and was about to try and swallow them whole. Suddenly, Masaki was in front of them with a strange glowing bow in her hands as she shot a glowing arrow at the monster, who dodged it at the last second and back up a few steps to regroup.

Masaki in the meantime turned to her sons. "Raiga, grab your brother and run, run fast and don't look back!" She yelled urgently.

"B-But I can't just leave you here!" Raiga cried back. Truth be told, he was too terrified to really run anywhere.

Masaki was about to yell back at him to do as she said until she suddenly went wide-eyed and released a small gasp as suddenly her body glowed blue as blue energy shot out of her body and flew off somewhere. It was at that moment when the monster suddenly shot forward and moved in for the kill. Raiga watched in horror as the monster sank its fangs into his mother in what he knew was a fatal wound. However, he had also seen his mother's eyes. A split second before the monster moved in, he saw the light in her eyes vanish. His mother was dead before the beast even bit down. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out from the combined stress from seeing his mother die as well as the sheer terror he was feeling, was himself screaming.

It would be 10 minutes later when Ichigo came to only to find his mother's body covering him and his brother and another 10 minutes before their father found them and took in the horrible scene.

-000-

A month after Masaki's funeral, Raiga confronted his father about what happened the night his mother died. He wanted to do it sooner but there was always something getting in the way. They had just returned home from talking some sense into Ichigo who was by the lake where Masaki died. Ichigo had been putting up a brave face and trying to keep everyone at arm's length and keep his emotions bottled up. It was a good thing it worked because if talking hadn't done the trick, Raiga was going to beat some sense into his brother.

Isshin had just returned downstairs after putting Yuzu and Karin to sleep, speaking with Ichigo about what he was doing had upset the both of them. Ichigo himself had gone to his room to lie down. So Isshin had walked into the kitchen only to come face to face to the serious and rather off putting look of his oldest son. It was the same look Masaki would give him when he was in trouble.

"Dad… What's a Hollow?"(4)

-000-

1\. Let's face it; all dads would think this if their new-born cried when they saw them.

2\. This is not the guy from Naruto.

3\. Kind of sounds like Broly (DBZ) huh.

4\. This will be explained next chapter.

-000-

**Well that's chapter 1 of my new story. Let me know what you all think.**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


	2. Finding One's Power

**Hey guys, like the reviews and recognition I've gotten so far for this story. Hope it turns out well.**

** Strawberry Lover: No worries Ichigo will still be the same Stoic S.O.B he always is. Just don't be surprised if Raiga goes upside his head sometimes, you gotta admit, Ichigo's a bit dense.**

**On with the story.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Isshin had just returned downstairs after putting Yuzu and Karin to sleep, speaking with Ichigo about what he was doing had upset the both of them. Ichigo himself had gone to his room to lie down. So Isshin had walked into the kitchen only to come face to face to the serious and rather off putting look of his oldest son. It was the same look Masaki would give him when he was in trouble._

"_Dad… What's a Hollow?"_

-000-

"What?" Was Isshin's brilliant reply.

Raiga rolled his eye's at his father's attempt to play dumb. "I asked you, What's a Hollow?"

"How do you...?" Isshin started.

"I overheard you at mom's funeral, when you were talking to that strange man with the bucket hat. You told him that a Hollow killed mom. Is that what that creature with the mask was?" Raiga asked.

Isshin was caught in a rock and a hard place, he was hoping he could play things off, but by is son's words, he had seen the Hollow that struck Masaki down. He didn't want to explain to his son what happened, knowing that if he did, Raiga would never have a normal childhood... but then again, having not only seen his mothers dead body like Ichigo, but actually seeing the beast that killed her, Raiga's childhood... was over.

With that in mind, Isshin broke down and told Raiga about Hollows. About how they were the souls of people who didn't pass on and grew bitter of the living or stayed too long in the living world. He couldn't stop there, he also had to tell Raiga about the Shinigami and the Soul Society, and by association, who he really was and how he no longer had his powers. During the explanation, Isshin noted a contemplative look on Raiga's face. _'So, even though she was already dead when the thing went for the kill, it still ate her soul. She'll never find peace as long as she remains in that monsters belly.' _Raiga thought bitterly. He realized then that he still had to tell his father what he saw. When Isshin finished, Raiga spoke. "Dad, that Hollow didn't kill mom." He said much to his fathers shock.

"What! What do you mean it didn't kill your mother!" Isshin quietly exclaimed, not wanting to bother the others upstairs. Raiga then explained to his father how his mother fought the thing with a glowing bow and arrow before she suddenly glowed blue and what he guessed was her power flew out of her and shot off somewhere. It was right after that that he saw her eyes darken before the Hollow bit in to her.(1) That led to yet another conversation about Quincy's, more specifically, the King of the Quincy's, Juha Bach(2,3).

After the explanation, Isshin gave some time for Raiga to allow all the information to sink in. _'So this so-called king, thought my mother was impure, and took her power and her life.'_ Raiga thought as his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white. _'He ripped her away from us without a second thought. Without a care of how it would effect us.' _His thoughts continued to get darker and darker until Isshin broke his chain of thought.

"Stop it." He said simply.

"What?" Raiga inquired not understanding.

"I recognise that look." Isshin started. "I've had it on my face several times in my long life. Your thinking about revenge and you know better than that. Your mother wouldn't want you living your life for the soul purpose(4) of seeking revenge and neither will I. Take it from me son, it does nothing but leave you hollow in the end(5)." Raiga lowered his head as he let his fathers words sink in as a few tears slipped out. Isshin walked forward and pulled his son into a hug. "I know it will be hard, but will somehow manage without her."

When all was said and done for, Isshin headed upstairs, but stopped when Raiga realized something. "Hey dad?" he called getting Isshin's attention. "You said I can see Hollows because I have more spirit power than the average human right?" He asked to which Isshin nodded. "Is there a way I could use that to protect myself or someone else if another Hollow were to appear?"

Isshin didn't know what to say, on the one hand he was sure Raiga was smart enough to know not to go looking for trouble, but didn't want to temp him. Of course he did make a good point, If Raiga could very clearly see Hollows, there was a chance he could be a target. Sighing he turned to Raiga. "Follow me." Isshin said as he led Raiga upstairs and into the attic. Once they were in the attic, Isshin walked over to an old chest(6). Opening it up, he spoke as he pulled out some books and notebooks. "Even though when I was in the academy, I focused more attention on medicine, I still kept my old books and notes of the other subjects just incase I might need to remember something. I also have some of your mothers notes on how to utilize spirit particles." He said as he handed the books to Raiga. "Read what you can tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you to see an old friend of mine. We'll see just how you rank power wise and if you can use it." Isshin said as he left the attic. Raiga looked at the 6 books and notebooks his father put in his hands and smiled, the thought of learning something new as well as powerful was exciting to say the least, not to mention it would help with protecting others. This was going to be fun.

-000-

Time had passed by quickly for the now 16 year old Raiga(7). The night that Isshin gave Raiga the books and notebooks, he stayed up all night reading up on everything about this Soul Society place. First thing he read up on was the history of Soul Society. As intriguing as it was, red flags immediately went off in Raiga's head as he read about the central 46. Reading about some of the things they allowed to happen, like for instance the extermination of the Quincy's. While he had no love for his half race, there could have been a much easier way to handle the situation than killing them. After reading about the history, he learned about the spiritual power levels. Basic SE(8) was about as much as the average human, Average SE was as much as a low ranking or non-seated officer, High SE was for the average Lieutenant, Great SE was for the average Captain, and finally Immense SE was for Advanced Captain class. After that he read up on the the different branches of Combat consisting of sword-play, hand-to-hand, high speed movement, and kido.

There wasn't much on the first three as they were more hands on theory's. Kido on the other hand had an entire book on it's various abilities as well as a list of the various spells, the list however didn't go into details about what they did. That however became a moot point when Raiga opened one of his fathers notebooks on Kido. He quickly discovered that based on the in-depth details that A) His father didn't solely focus on healing, B) His father was a Kido Master and C) Based on his notes, his father didn't need to say the number or the incantation of the spell to make it work at full power.

When he finished with Kido, he reluctantly picked up his mothers journal on Quincy powers. He skimmed through it and didn't see anything in it that really jumped out to him except for the Blut and Blut Vene ability, he did notice that the cross that appeared frequently in the book was the same one that was on his baby blanket. Everything else just didn't seem like something he'd want to use. He thought that was everything when he found another of his fathers notebooks, but this one was on Zanpakto. As he was reading about Zanpakto and their different varieties, he grew excited about the prospect of having a partner. As he kept reading, he began feeling an itch in the back of his skull, like something or someone was calling him, but he didn't know where the feeling came from or how to contact it.

When the morning came, Isshin had one of the neighbors look after Yuzu and Karin while Ichigo left to Karate Practice, Raiga having already achieved his black belt as well remained undefeated in the class, no longer went. While the others were taken care of, Isshin took Raiga to meet one Kisuke Urahara. Raiga's first impression of the man was that he was eccentric. After explaining to Kisuke about what they spoke about the day before, Kisuke took Isshin and Raiga downstairs to an underground training area for Raiga to find his power.

**Flashback**

Raiga looked around the underground training room in awe. He could only guess that Kido was responsible for this. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kisuke. "Alright kiddo, your dad tells me you took Karate until recently correct?" He asked as he received a nod from Raiga. "Good, then I can assume your familiar with meditation. What I want you to do is get into a meditative position and concentrate to try and find your power. Isshin told me you read the theory books so you should have a general idea of what to do, any questions?" Raiga shook his head no. "Alright then," started the strange blond man as he flipped open a paper fan covering the bottom part of his face. "Lets see what happens." He said as he walked away toward Isshin who was a ways back watching. Raiga sat down with his legs and arms crossed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to find his spiritual energy. After a few seconds he felt that itch again along with a pull. He had a feeling he knew what it was and surrendered to the pull.

**Mindscape**

Raiga snapped his eyes open and found himself on a giant round platform. Looking around he noticed where ever he was, he was high up in the sky. He walked over toward the edge of the platform and looked down and saw that he was so high up he couldn't even see the bottom(9). "Where am I?" Raiga asked himself out loud.

"**You're in your mindscape**." A regal male voice sounded with slight amusement from behind him. Turning around he saw a man with slick-backed silver hair sitting on a throne in the middle of the platform, that wasn't there when Raiga arrived, with his legs crossed and his head resting on his fist. The man wore a royal purple suit with a red vest and a white Ascot with a red jewel on it. He also had black dress shoes and white gloves on as well as a monocle(10). "**Great to finally meet you Raiga**." He said with a small smile.

"Are you... are you my Zanpakto spirit?" Raiga asked.

The man's smile seemed to get a little bigger. "**Impressive, you only just learned about your Shinigami heritage. As for your question... I am and at the same time, I am not your Zanpakto spirit.**" He said, not moving from his position.

Raiga raised a brow in confusion. "What does that mean?" He asked as a pair of arms wrapped around him as he felt two soft mounds pressed against the back of his head. "_I think he means me_." A heavenly feminine voice said. Hearing the voice, Raiga blushed lightly as he realized what the two moulds pressed against his head were. Craning his neck, Raiga looked up to see a very beautiful pale blond woman with bright blue eyes. If not for the different hair and eye color, he would swear he was looking at his mother. She was wearing a long black dress with a red scarf looped through her arms(11).

"_You have two Zanpakto spirits_." She said with a motherly smile.

That through him for a loop, throughout the history of soul society had a Shinigami had two Zanpakto Spirits.

"**You seem to be a special case**." The male said. "**Allow me to introduce myself, my name is...**" Seeing a confused look on Raiga's face, The man let out a mental sigh, he was about to explain why Raiga couldn't hear his name until he saw Raiga smile.

"That's kind of a strange name, but then again who am I to talk. It's nice to meet you Kuroi Tenshi(12). Raiga said with a smile.

The now named Kuroi Tenshi had an expression of pure shock on his face, he was sure that Raiga would be to young to hear his name, yet he heard it loudly and clearly. The unnamed female let out a chuckle. _"Wow, I've known Kuroi there my whole life and yet I've never seen him show shock before_." She said with a fond smile. She was now sitting on a throne right across from Kuroi Tenshi with Raiga in her lap as she ran her hand through his hair. "_I know that if you could hear his name, you can hear mine. I'm Hira no Tenshi(13)_." She said with a fond smile.

"Hira no Tenshi, nice to meet you." Raiga said with an equally fond smile.

Getting over his shock, Kuroi stood from his throne and approached Hira's. Dropping to his knee, he was eye level with Raiga. "**I'm sure you know, what knowing our names mean correct?**" He asked receiving a nod from Raiga. "**Good. Unfortunately, at the moment, I can't allow you to use either of our Shikai's. It's not that your not powerful enough, your just to short to use us effectively. Of course you are only 9 years old**." He said.

"When do you think I'll be tall enough?" Raiga asked, a bit put off.

"_We shall let you know, now that you have heard our names, you can communicate with us at any time through our shared mental link_." Hira said with her smile never leaving her face.

"**Now that the introductions are out of the way, I believe the reason you came in here was because you were to unlock your power. I don't believe the man with the bucket hat had this in mind.**" Kuroi said.

"What do you mean?" Raiga asked feeling slightly drowsy due to Hira's ministrations.

"_Because of your shared Quincy heritage, you don't need a soul body to utilize our power. Your human body will be your soul body. You will be the first of your kind, Half Shinigami, and half Quincy._"

"**The good part about this is due to your ability to control spirit particles thanks to your mother(14), it will be easier to control the vast power you will no doubt have inherited from your parents.**" Seeing the confused look on Raiga's face he elaborated. "**Quincy power is more subdued than Shinigami power, because your power is mixed, it will be easier to control.**" Kuroi explained. Seeing Raiga begin to fall asleep he looked to Hira.

Catching his gaze, she stopped combing her fingers through Raiga's hair and looked down at him. _"It's time for you to go back, only a few minutes has passed in the outside world since you have been in your mind._" Hira said softly.

"**Go now and show the world your power.**" Kuroi added as Raiga shut his eyes completely and vanished from his mind.

_"Do you think we should have told him he has a third source of power growing(15)?_" Hira asked worriedly.

"**No. We will in time, but not now. When he is capable of wielding us effectively, then we'll tell him.**" Kuroi said returning to his throne.

_"Very well."_

**Real World**

It had been a few minutes since Raiga began looking for his power and he hadn't moved a muscle. Urahara wasn't expecting much, Average Spirit energy at most. Boy was he surprised when suddenly Raiga erupted in Black and Gold Spiritual energy as a heavy Spiritual Pressure pressed down on him. _'No way, he just a kid, not even in is teen years yet. How can he already have Captain-class Spiritual Energy?'_ He asked himself. Behind him, Isshin watched on with a shocked yet proud smile. If the surprises weren't enough, the SE hadn't ye reached its peak before it started decreasing, almost like Raiga already knew how to suppress it. Finally the energy disappeared and allowed Urahara and Isshin to see Raiga, what the saw shocked them. There stood Raiga almost exactly the same. However what shocked them was the O-Katana in his left hand, he dagger attached to his left leg, and the Wakizashi strapped to his lower back.(16)

The O-katana was in a dark blue sheath with a yellow tie attached to it to fasten it to a person (though Raiga seemed content to hold it in his left hand.), It had an oval tsuba and white cloth on the hilt. The dagger looked like a normal dagger in a black and grey hilt. The Wakizashi was pure white in both Hilt and sheath.

Urahara and Isshin's jaws dropped when they saw the three blades. They looked up at Raiga and saw that he scratching the back of his head before looking at the them. "So... What's next?" Raiga asked with a smirk.

**Flashback End**

To this day, Raiga still laughs at the look on their faces. He spent the next few years learning under Urahara and his assistant Tessai. From Urahara he learned how to fight with a sword, hand to hand and the basics of Flash step (he learned quickly and continued on his own). He learned Kido from Tessai and surprisingly enough from his father when it was discovered through Raiga's Spiritual Sensing (which he learned by himself when he unlocked his powers) that Isshin was slowly but surely regaining his former powers. Being that he didn't have a spirit body that would hide his swords, Raiga had to quickly learn to vanish them with Spirit Energy(17). He was glad when last year Kuroi deemed him tall enough to learn Shikai(18)

While Raiga's personal life was going well, home life could be better. His mother's death had different effects on the other Kurosaki children. Karin put up a tough exterior and resolved to keep any personal problems to herself, or at least she tried, Raiga could always see right through her, which is why she only ever talked to him about her problems. Yuzu shocked everyone as she kept up a playful personality as well as taking care of the house work. She mostly worried more for Ichigo though on account that he hardly showed any emotion. Speaking of Ichigo, he changed the most out of the 4. Ichigo became hot-headed, quick-tempered and kept to himself. If that wasn't bad enough, the permanent scowl on his face kept people away, especially the ladies as they got older. Luckily, Raiga did not have that problem however, his bright eyes and goofy smile brought the girls to him in hordes, much to Isshin's delight.

However, Raiga took more after his father than he thought since he only ever had eye's for one girl who was now his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. Raiga had to admit though, the way they met when they were 12 was far from romantic as she was dragging her bloody and broken older brother into the clinic after he was hit by a car. Unfortunately the clinic didn't have the necessary equipment for such heavy wounds and he died shortly after arriving. Once the bad news was delivered, Orihime clung to whatever was closest, which just so happened to be Raiga. Completely bewildered and not knowing what to do, Raiga was thankful that he had Hira as she told him to rub her back and comb through her hair as she cried. This was a welcome change as Hira had a tendency to be perverted. Before long she grew quiet but still held on to Raiga for dear life. When she finally raised her head her eye's were bloodshot and she apologized for ruining Raiga's shirt. He quickly assured her it was no problem and used his thumb to whip the tears from her eyes, both were fully aware that they were blushing.

The two kept in touch over the years until they met up last year in High School. One thing led to another and they wound up dating. Yuzu and Karin were happy enough, Isshin bounced off the walls calling Orihime his third daughter, he wasn't sure what Ichigo thought about it, he thought he saw a smile but he wasn't sure. The only person who wasn't so thrilled (besides Chizuru) was Tatsuki(19).

We find Raiga Standing on top of a building with his blades dressed in a pair of dark gray leather pants tucked into black boots, Fingerless gloves, no shirt and a long black leather jacket showing off his muscular body as well as the black Quincy cross necklace his mother gave him a year before she died(20), he also had headphones around his neck. His shaggy black hair reached to his shoulders(21). He was currently watching what he realized was a Shinigami on top of an electrical pole before the tiny Shinigami disappeared. She clearly wasn't that skilled if she couldn't sense him, he wasn't exactly hiding. "So a Shinigami's arrived in my town huh? Hope your ready my angels, this party's getting crazy... Time to rock." He said as he flashstepped away.

-000-

1\. Apparently Masaki would have still lived if she hadn't fought Fisher, not in my story, sorry Masaki, but your death was a necessary sacrifice.

2\. Basically, He's telling Raiga every thing from Chapters 528-537.

3\. I know it's actually Yhwach, but I prefer Juha Bach.

4\. Pun not intended.

5\. Pun Intended.

6\. Cliche, I know.

7\. I know he's suppose to be 15 but I wanted him to be 16.

8\. Spirit Energy.

9\. Temen-ni-gru from Devil may cry.

10\. This is Sparda! (I had to.)

11\. It's Eva.

12\. Translate to Black Angel.

13\. Healer Angel

14\. Ichigo's Quincy powers unlocked because he was locked in some Quincy prison right? The way I'm doing it is, because Raiga had more spiritual energy than Ichigo, witnessed his mother use her power, and because he didn't already have shinigami powers, it unlocked the Quincy gene inside him.

15\. His Hollow powers duh.

16\. The O-katana and Dagger are Kuroi and the Wakizashi is Hira.

17\. Like in the Zanpakto Arc how the Spirits would summon their blades.

18\. This will be touched on later.

19\. This will be explained later on.

20\. Dante's outfit from Devil may cry 3 without the strap which im sure was part of his gun holster.

21\. Like Ichigo when he fought Aizen.

-000-

**Soooooo sorry for the long wait, I usually have a chapter out every week. The one problem I had was trying to figure out if I wanted to give Raiga a male or female Zanpakto Spirit. I finally said fuck it and gave him both.**

**So it's midnight, I'm Tired, I'm going to bed.**

**RnR**

**TTFN.**


	3. Death and Strawberry

**Hey guys, hows it going? I'm doing great. I want to say thanks to those who faved and followed and give a bigger thanks to those who reviewed. I have an X-Men Evolution story up now, check it out.**

**DoctorWhoxx: An O-Katana is a longer katana but too short to ba an Odachi.**

**On with the story.**

**The outfit Raiga was wearing at the end of the last chapter will be considered his 'Work' Outfit. Orihime will have the hair style she had during the souls society arc.**

**Btw, Raiga is wearing a necklace now, I went back and added it to chapter 2**

-000-

It was the day after Raiga had seen the tiny Shinigami. He figured he should keep his eye's open as she was probably investigating the lack of Hollows in Karakura Town over the last year. Truthfully Raiga wasn't personally going to hunt down the Hollows that were around, he was only gonna deal with the ones that would no doubt come after him. His plans changed when Orihime became his girlfriend and he wanted to find a job. As it happened, Urahara offered him a position at his shop, at least that's what the story was should a future employer ask about work experience. What it really was, was a type of police work, Urahara would pay Raiga to essentially patrol the city and take out Hollows that were running amuck and Konso wandering souls. Because of Raiga's Flash-step, it only took him ten minutes to get around the entire city as a whole, Urahara surprisingly paid quite well. It helped that if someone came to the store looking for him, they would find a gigai with a special mod soul that had a copy of Raiga's personality into it(1) that Urahara gave him in the form of a ring that Raiga wore on his right pinky after Raiga gave him the idea, if he took it off and threw it, it would become the gigai.

Raiga was headed home after stopping by Orihime's when he finished 'work'. His mind drifted back to what happened between them last month.

**Flashback...**

Raiga was jumping from building to building heading for Orihime's place. He had just finished his 'shift' and it was a weekend so Isshin wasn't expecting him home. He made sure he changed out of his 'work' clothes and back into his black shirt and jeans. As he got within distance of her place, he saw what looked like a man in a suit floating in the air, as he got closer he noticed the man was transparent and had a broken chain attached to his chest, signifying that he was an apparition. He felt he should know this guy until he saw his face and suddenly remembered. This was Orihime's dead brother Sora Inoue.

In Raiga's book, Sora was the ultimate big brother, taking his sister and raising her on his own away from their abusive parents. Though he never got to meet him alive, Raiga would always have great respect for this man. It seems he would get his chance at meeting him after all. Walking on the air towards him, Raiga spoke up. "You know, you could be considered a peeping tom staring into the window of a young lady."

Startled by the voice, Sora turned around only to see a teen about Orihime's age and to his shock, he was not only standing on air but was talking to him. What surprised him was the teen looked very much alive. It was then that he recognised the young man. "Your... Orihime's Boyfriend Raiga. How are you talking to me?" Sora asked.

"I've been able to see spirits as far back as I care to remember. Now I help spirit's get to the afterlife." Raiga said.

Sora nodded before looking back at Orihime. "I suppose that's what you're going to do to me, send me to the afterlife." Sora said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Raiga didn't say anything for a second, just let Sora look at his sister. "Would you like to talk to her one last time?" He asked softly.

Sora turned back to him again surprised. "C-Can I?"

Raiga smiled. "Come." He said as he walked on air down to her front door, Sora floating behind him. Orihime gave him a key a year after they were dating so he could lt himself in. He called out to her when they were both in the sitting room. "Hime-chan can you come in here"

He could just make out her silent foot steps before she walked into the room. "Rai-kun, what's the matter?" She asked as she walked into her boyfriends arms.

"Nothing's wrong, somebody want's to talk to you." He replied. Orihime looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked and immediately received a nod. Raiga raised a finger and put it to her forehead. While this action was lost on her, Raiga was actually pumping some of his Spirit Energy into her to awaken her own just enough for her to see spirits but not enough for Hollows to detect her. Orihime was still confused until she saw a blurry image begin to appear behind her boyfriend. Before long the blurry image began to clear, and much to her shock she saw her brother Sora.

"W-What, Sora...how?"

Raiga laughed softly. "Remember when I told you about what my job really was, and you thought I was kidding?" He asked and she shakily nodded. "I wasn't kidding. I figured you would want to see your brother one last time." He said as he hugged her.

Orihime, tears in her eye, pulled Raiga into a searing kiss before she ran and hugged her brother. Raiga went for a walk, telling Orihime he would be back later. During his walk, Orihime and Sora talked about all the things that happened to Orihime since his passing. Sora was pleasantly surprised to find out that Raiga had been a constant in Orihime's life since the day they met. He had gone out of his way to make sure Orihime was okay by bringing her meals and just visiting her through out middle school. It made it easy for Orihime to say yes when Raiga asked her out when they got to High School.

"You love him, don't you Hime?" Sora asked his sister.

Orihime blushed but smiled fondly as she thought about Raiga. "Yes, with all my heart."

Sora smiled fondly. Raiga arrived back about an hour later. He also had a sword with him in his left hand and another one strapped to his lower back as well as a dagger on his left leg(2). He smiled sadly at Orihime and Sora. "Whenever your ready, I'll perform the konso and send you on." He told Sora who nodded.

Sora looked at Orihime who was tearing up as she realized it was time for her to say goodbye. Pulling her into his arms, Sora held as he whispered something in her ear, then walked toward Raiga then nodded. Raiga nodded back then unsheathed the white sword across his lower back and held in the reverse grip. Sora smiled at Raiga. "Take care of her."

Raiga smiled back. "I will." He said as he tapped the bottom of the sword to Sora's head. Sora glowed white before he vanished, and in his place, a butterfly fluttered in the air before flying away through an open window. Raiga sheathed his sword as they both disappeared. He turned to Orihime only to be tackled to the ground by his 'flying' girlfriend as she attached her lips to his.

When she finally pulled back from the kiss, Raiga saw the confident, sexy Orihime that only he got to see as she looked down at him with loving eyes. "I love you Raiga-kun. Thank you."

"Anytime. I love you too Hime-chan." Raiga replied with a smile. That's when he saw a change in Orihime's eyes. There was an emotion that he didn't quite recognize(He'd later recognize it as lust). Orihime helped Raiga to his feet and pulled him to her bedroom and lets just say Raiga had never been more happy to have Hira with him as she advised him through the whole 'experience'. Afterward, Raiga nearly had a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the week.

**Flashback End...**

Raiga smiled to himself, Orihime may pretend to be innocent and ditzy, but with him, despite him taking her virginity, she was anything but innocent. They had several other 'experiences' during the remainder of the month and some of the things she did made even Hira blush.

Raiga's thoughts were interrupted as he got closer to his home and he saw his brother Ichigo coming from the opposite direction. "Yo, Ichigo." Raiga waved him down.

"Yo." Ichigo replied gruffly.

"What's got you so down? Did you zip your pants up to fast again?" Raiga asked. He hated it, but he had to keep up a mask around the rest of his family. His father was the only one other than Orihime who knew about his extracurricular activities.

"S-shut up!" Ichigo said, his face very red.

Raiga laughed as he walked inside, Ichigo following behind him. As soon as they announced themselves, Raiga's danger sense that develped from his 'job', as well as living with a crazy ass father, had gone off and he immediately ducked, causing Ichigo to get kicked in the chin. This caused a argument between father and son while Raiga went toward his sisters. After kissing Yuzu's head, earning a giggle, and ruffling Karin's hair, getting a groan, he sat down and watched his father and brother fight.

"What the hell dad, I'm 16 and in highschool! Why do I have a 7 o'clock curfew? Hell, Raiga doesn't even have a curfew!" Ichigo bellowed. For such a stoic S.O.B, he sure was loud.

"That's because Raiga is responsible. He has a job as well as a girlfriend that he's making me grandbabies with!" Isshin bellowed proudly. Ultimately this was the wrong thing to say as suddenly a leg appeared in his vision before pain exploded from his face and he went careening into a wall.

A red faced Raiga landed on his feet as he glared at his father. "Dammit old man, I told you not to talk about my girlfriend like that!" He growled out. Ichigo wisely backed up. As tough as he was, and as devil-may-care as Raiga's attitude was, Ichigo had knew Raiga, even on his worst day, could hand him his own ass.

Isshin mumbled something that sounded like "I'm Sorry!". Raiga sighed before he sensed the presence of a spirit. He, along with Ichigo and Karin, looked over and saw the spirit of a middle aged man with a shy smile. "Let me guess, you want my help right?" The spirit merely nodded. Raiga sighed. "Alright, walk er... float with me. I've got the night shift anyway." Raiga said as he went upstairs and grabbed a packed bag before heading to the door. "I'll probably stay with Orihime tonight dad so don't wait up." He said while Isshin mumbled an ok. With that, Raiga led the spirit away.

"You guys are so lucky, I can only sense the presence of spirits, I can't actually see them." Yuzu commented.

"Count yourself lucky, it's a pain in the ass." Ichigo commented back with Karin nodding.

Yuzu frowned. "You guys are so cold, no wonder Raiga-nii is hardly home any more." Yuzu complained. Needless to say she missed her big brother, and though she'd never admit it, Karin did as well.

When Raiga was sure he was far enough away, he summoned his angels and tapped the ghost with Hira's hilt. Just like always, the ghost glowed and disappeared, leaving a butterfly in its place. Raiga allowed a small smile as he sent another spirit to Soul Society to find peace. He flash-stepped to the Urahara shop to check in and put on his work outfit before he went on patrol again. As he was soaring through the air, he allowed his body to go on auto-pilot as he began contemplating a few things.

A few things had been bothering Raiga. One of which was Ichigo. He had told him that he was seeing more and more spirits lately. Raiga happened to know that it was because Ichigo's spiritual pressure was increasing as the days went by. Honestly Raiga knew it had increased ever since he awakened his powers. He didn't know if it was a coincidence or because they were twins but nevertheless Ichigo was getting stronger, pretty soon Raiga and Isshin were going to have to tell him.

The other thing bothering him was his own power. Over the pass few months he had been senseing many different souls around, while normally he would think there was an increase in people dying, he realized that the souls were coming from inanimate objects. If that wasn't weird enough he was also feeling two different power sources inside him beside his Shinigami and Quincy powers. What was strange was that one of them was that of a Hollow while the other one, while also feeling like a Hollow's, felt different(3). What was also weird was that his necklace seemed to be resonating with that unknown energy.

Raiga was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the yell of a Hollow. _'Time to go to work.'_ Raiga thought as he flash-stepped toward the Hollow.

-000-

The next day...

Ichigo was entering the dining room dressed in his uniform. He greeted Yuzu and Karin before his attention was taken by the news broadcast. The broadcast was about some kind of bomb that went off in the area shown. _'That's close to hear.' _His attention was taken again as the front door opened and Raiga walked in. "Are you just getting in?"

"Yup, It was late when I finished my shift so I stayed at Orihime's. Which reminds me, I'll probably be there tonight as well so don't wait up for me." Raiga said as he headed upstairs to get his uniform.

Later that day and after his shift, Raiga was headed to Orihime's place when he suddenly got the feeling that he should head home. Going with his gu, he turned around and started moving. Before long his senses picked up a massive amount of Spirit energy coming from the direction of his home. Flash-stepping the rest of the way there, Raiga came upon an interesting sight.

The Shinigami that he had seen yesterday was kneeling on the ground in an all white robe that was stained in blood. But what really had his attention was his brother. Ichigo was wearing Standard shinigami robes and seemed to be the reason for the spirit energy. Judging by the feeling og the energy however, it seems that it wasn't really Ichigo's, at least no completely. It was certainly there but the energy felt more like the tiny shinigami, she must have tried to give Ichigo some of her powers but he wound up taking it all on account of his shinigami blood.

_'Damn, according to those books, passing your energy to another to give them soul reaper powers is a crime. I hope this doesn't cause problems.'_ Raiga thought. He watched as Ichigo slew the Hollow that was attacking. When it was over, Raiga ducked behind the corner. _'I fear my secret won't stay secret for much longer.'_ He thought before he fled to Orihime's. He'd deal with this in the morning.

-000-

1\. Has anyone had this idea before or am I the first one.

2\. He has to summon them together.

3\. Fullbringer powers have to be used in a human body.

**There's chapter 3. You guys my fans got a two for one special, I updated X-men Rising earlier today.**

**Anyway, Let me know how you liked the chapter**

**Read and Review (RnR)**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**


	4. New Student and New Powers

**Hey everyone. Jaykid1 here, I'm back. **

**Before we get to the story, lets address a few things shall we.**

**1\. A few people complained about Raiga being so powerful early on. I'd like to remind people that canon wise, Ichigo got stupidly powerful in what was probably a year before the time-skip. Granted I know it was out of necessity but still it was a year. Raiga however was in no rush and has been training for 8 years. Ichigo would probably be the same if he trained like Raiga did. Will Raiga be stronger than Ichigo? Yes. Why? Because he been doing the whole soul reaper thing longer. That's not to say Ichigo will be weak, far from it. Raiga will just be stronger. And let's not forget Raiga has two Zanpakto spirit's instead of one not to mention he has a better understanding of his powers.**

**2\. Regarding the relationship between Raiga and Orihime. Was it rushed? To the reader it would seem that way, but as far as they go, no it isn't rushed. They've known each other for 4 and a half years and of that time, they've been together a year and a half. Sorry that most of the action happened behind the scene's but that's that.**

**3\. Regarding his Zanpakto. Until the Soul Society Arc, don't expect to see him using Kuroi Tenshi. While Kuroi is primarily an offenive Zanpakto, his power is wasted on weak foes such as the Hollows that are around Karakura Town. Hira no Tenshi, while not an offensive type per say, is still a sword and can be used as such. The only time Hira can't be used to attack is when she is in her Bankai form. I'm not gonna say any more on that because it will be a while before that is shown. If you want to know, PM me and I'll tell you.**

**4\. I dropped obvious hints about him already knowing about his Hollow and Fullbringer powers, I will not say much more because those will be a surprise.**

**5\. Orihime will have some OOC moments but will generally be the same Orihime.**

**6\. I looked it up and apparently Orihime's powers aren't a Fullbring but are due to the Hogyoku. That to me is some bullshit since the Hogyoku isn't relevant until the Soul Society Arc so Fullbring it is.**

**I think that's everything. I will be moving through the story fairly quickly, mostly because the show was boring until the Soul Society Arc and Ichigo's adventures of discovering his powers aren't necessary. There were some good early episodes but not many. That being said somethings are going to happen sooner than in canon.**

**On with the story...**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Later that day and after his shift, Raiga was headed to Orihime's place when he suddenly got the feeling that he should head home. Going with his gut, he turned around and started moving. Before long his senses picked up a massive amount of Spirit energy coming from the direction of his home. Flash-stepping the rest of the way there, Raiga came upon an interesting sight._

_The Shinigami that he had seen yesterday was kneeling on the ground in an all white robe that was stained in blood. But what really had his attention was his brother. Ichigo was wearing Standard shinigami robes and seemed to be the reason for the spirit energy. Judging by the feeling of the energy however, it seems that it wasn't really Ichigo's, at least not completely. It was certainly there but the energy felt more like the tiny shinigami, she must have tried to give Ichigo some of her powers but he wound up taking it all on account of his shinigami blood._

_'Damn, according to those books, passing your energy to another to give them soul reaper powers is a crime. I hope this doesn't cause problems.' Raiga thought. He watched as Ichigo slew the Hollow that was attacking. When it was over, Raiga ducked behind the corner. 'I fear my secret won't stay secret for much longer.' He thought before he fled to Orihime's. He'd deal with this in the morning._

-000-

Raiga was walking on autopilot to school with Ichigo trailing behind him deep in thought. No doubt, Raiga thought, that Ichigo was thinking of last night. Earlier that morning, Raiga had left Orihime's place to check in on the family. When he arrived to the clinic, he saw them all outside gaping at the giant hole in the house. When he asked, his father told him that a truck had crashed through the house. He could tell by the look in his eyes that his father knew what really happened but apparently Yuzu and Karin had their memories scrambled by that tiny Shinigami. He knew Ichigo remembered based on the disbelief on his face. That only left one question, what happened to that Shinigami? If Ichigo had her power, she couldn't have gotten to far.

Raiga came back to himself when he realized he could sense Orihime nearby. Ever since that day he made her spiritually aware and the two were intimate, he could sense her better than ever. Looking around he noticed he had made it to school. He looked up ahead and saw Ichigo was ahead of him now. Walking forward he realized Orihime was just around the corner. Of course it seemed neither red-head realized where they were going as they crashed into each other and Orihime hit the ground.

"Oh it's you. Hey Orihime." Ichigo said with indifference. Tatsuki, who had been walking with Orihime, was about to rip Ichigo a new one... that is until a foot came from behind him and round house kicked him into the wall. When Ichigo pulled himself out, he turned to cuss out whoever kicked him only to pale slightly when he saw his brother who's eyebrow was twitching dangerously.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Raiga exclaimed. Ichigo paled more while all those in the hallway fled the area minus Orihime and Tatsuki. It was well know that while Raiga was generally nicer than Ichigo, he was scarier when angry. One of the easiest ways to piss him off... mess with Orihime. "Where are your manners, you knocked someone over. Your suppose to help them up and apologize, more so when it's a female and definitely when it's my girlfriend!"

Ichigo nodded profusely before turning to Orihime, who through Raiga's rant had stood back up, and apologizing like his life depended on it. Orihime quickly waved her hands around. "On no, it's okay. No harm no foul." She said before moving to Raiga's side, instantly making him smile. It always astounded Ichigo how his brother was quickly calmed by Orihime. Seeing Raiga occupied, Ichigo took this chance and left while Tatsuki turned to the happy couple.

"What are you guys doing here so late anyway, It's lunch already?" Tatsuki asked.

"A truck crashed crashed through our house last night. Ichigo and I were clearing out the wreckage all morning. I'll tell you more about it later." Raiga said as he and Orihime went to lunch. Tatsuki watched them go with well hidden longing in her eyes.

-000-

After lunch, the brothers Kurosaki were in their classroom waiting for class to begin. Ichigo was sitting in his chair while Raiga sat on the desk while they were surrounded by their friends. "Hey guys, I heard a truck crashed through your house this morning, that true?" Their friend, Keigo Asano asked. Keigo was your average highschool student with brown hair and eyes. He was goofy and a bit over-dramatic as well as a self proclaimed ladies man, even though Raiga was the only one with a girlfriend in their small group of friends.

"Pretty much yeah." Ichigo confirmed.

"Did you guys get the mess cleared out?" Another friend, Mizuiro Kojima asked. Mizuiro, or as Raiga called him, Mizu was the shortest of the group with black hair and green eyes. Next to Raiga, Mizu was the most level headed one of the group as well as a bit closed off.

"Yeah, Strawberry and I managed to get the rubble cleared out before we came to school." Raiga said while Ichigo twitched when his name meaning was said. Many times Ichigo wished he could make fun of Raiga's name but it translated into 'Thunder Fang' which sounded cool as hell.

"You going to need help rebuilding?" Came the deep baritone voice of their friend Yasutora Sado or Chad. Chad was a very tall, heavily muscled individual of Mexican decent. Despite his size, Chad was a gentle giant with a soft spot for cute things. Out of the two of them, Chad was probably closer to Raiga than Ichigo as he was the only one other than Isshin and Orihime that knew about Raiga's mask.

"Naw but thanks. The damage looked worst than it actually was, it shouldn't take long to fix." Raiga said.

The five guys continued to talk until a new individual arrived behind Ichigo. "Hello, your Ichigo aren't you?" A perky feminine voice said. Everyone turned and saw a petite brunette girl with purple eyes. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My names Rukia." She said nicely. Ichigo and Raiga recognized her instantly as the Shinigami, thou Raiga hid his surprise before it could show. Ichigo on the other hand...

"Yah! It's you!" He yelped as he shot out of his desk.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked.

Seeing an oppertunity to mess with the two of them, Raiga spoke up. "Rukia, Rukia, that name sounds familiar." Raiga said tapping his finger to his chin while bringing the attention to himself. He pretended to think for a few minutes before snapping his fingers. "Oh now I remember, wasn't that the name of the girl that gave you the nickname 'minute man' on account of your poor performance." Raiga said with a goofy smile.

The room got quiet... for two seconds. Suddenly everyone but Ichigo, who was gaping like a fish, and Rukia, who was looking at Raiga like he was a ghost, was laughing their asses off. Suddenly, Ichigo finally registered the insult and lunged at his brother, only for Raiga to evade him and and run around the classroom laughing with Ichigo hot on his heels. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ichigo proclaimed.

While they were running, Rukia was looking at Raiga in disbelief. _'He looks just like Kaien.'_ She thought.

-000-

After class, Ichigo and Rukia were alone in the courtyard talking... or at least, they thought they were alone. Neither realized that Raiga was close-by out of sight and ease-dropping. According to Rukia, she had only meant to give Ichigo a small portion of her powers but he somehow took all of her powers, forcing her to use a Gigai. _'Gee, could it be that he has Shinigami blood, no that would be unheard of. I swear, those tight asses in the soul society are way to close minded.' _Raiga thought sarcastically.

He continued to listen as Rukia told Ichigo that until her powers returned, he would have to take over her duties. He laughed when after Ichigo refused, Rukia used a glove with a special seal on it to force Ichigo's soul from his body. He came from his hiding spot when the two left and walked toward his brothers body and looked down at it. _'This might actually do some good. With Ichigo slaying Hollows, this gives me a chance to look into these new energy sources. In any case, I can't leave Strawberry's body here.'_ Raiga thought as he kneeled down and picked up his brothers body before tossing it over his shoulder. Looking around just to make sure no one is watching, Raiga flash steps home.

-000-

The Next Day...

Raiga left the clinic bright and early and headed straight for Urahara's. Thankfully it was the weekend so he didn't have school or have to go home tonight and Orihime was spending the day with Tatsuki so he had all day to experiment with these new powers. Ichigo had seemed surprised that his body as at home when he returned to his body late last night. What Ichigo didn't realize was that he didn't return alone. Rukia had returned with him. From Raiga had sensed the night before, she had taken refuge in Ichigo's closet. There were so many jokes he could make on that.

While is thoughts were on Rukia, he began to wonder where she got her Gigai. He could only think of one place where she could have got it, but that raised the question as to why he gave it to her. As far as Raiga knew, Urahara was a renegade from the Soul Society. The other thing that bothered him was the odd feeling that came from the Gigai, Rukia was using. _'Oh well, not my problem until it becomes my problem.'_

Raiga shook his head to remove those thoughts, evidently some of his mask had bleeded into his actual personality. Looking up, he realized he was outside the Urahara candy shop. Walking inside, he was met with his co-worker and Kido teacher Tessai. "Hello Tessai, where's the boss?"

"He's in the back, I believe he's expecting you." Tessai informed him.

Nodding his thanks, Raiga had headed toward the back quietly as he figured Ururu and Jinta were still sleeping. Opening the sliding door to the back room, he found his boss and sensei, Kisuke Urahara sitting at a table sipping tea. Noticing his arrival, Kisuke welcomed him. "Ah Raiga, your here very early. Can I help you with something?" Raiga proceeded to tell Kisuke about the two different energy sources that he sensed inside of himself. "Hmm, so I'm guessing you want to train in these new powers?" Kisuke asked receiving a nod from Raiga. "Well alright, but I would hold off on the Hollow powers if I were you. I know people with Hollow powers so wait until a mask appears. Try focusing on the the one that feels like a Hollow."

Nodding, Raiga went down into the training room to hopefully get use these new found powers. Now standing in the middle of the room, he thought to himself how to bring it out. He remembered when training with his Shinigami powers he latched onto the power and pulled it out, he figured the same principle would work here. Closing his eyes and feeling for the unique power he channeled it into his right hand. Feeling it tingle, he looked down and saw his hand illuminated with a green flame. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but then he remembered his necklace seemed to resonate with the power the most. Taking his necklace in hand, he watched as the energy traveled the length of the necklace before it glowed and vanished.

Suddenly he felt a brief pain in his back before he felt his center of gravity pull toward the left. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw why. Protruding from his back was a pure black feathered wing nearly twice the length of his body. Blinking a couple times to make sure he wasn't crazy, he began experimenting with folding it and spreading it, just getting use to having an extra appendage. So into his experimenting, he hadn't heard Kisuke enter the training room. "Well there's something you don't see everyday." Kisuke said, surprising Raiga and causing him to extend his wing forcefully, causing several to shoot off and embed into a rock. A few second later, they exploded.

"Cool, my feathers explode." Raiga said excited before gaining a devious smile on his face before turning to Kisuke.

Kisuke suddenly felt dread go up his spine when he saw that smile. _'Suddenly I get the feeling I'm about to pay for all that crazy training I put Raiga thru. I should probably run.'_ He thought. No sooner had that thought gone through his head had a few feathers shot in his direction. Kisuke dived to avoid them then quickly got to his feet to run, Raiga hot on his heels firing feathers at him.

-000-

Later that day...

After pelting Kisuke with a bunch of exploding feathers, Raiga went back to experimenting. After a few trial runs, Raiga learned to fly. After getting all he thought he could in one day, he cut off the power source and his wing vanished while his necklace returned. Leaving the candy store and heading home, Raiga began to wonder what else he could do aside from flying and using exploding feathers. His thoughts were shaken when he sensed Orihime close by. Looking up he saw her up ahead crossing a street. He was about to call out to her when he suddenly saw a car coming that showed no signs of slowing down.

"Orihime!" Without so much as a thought to anyone seeing him, Raiga flashed stepped over and grabbed Orihime just as the car was about to hit her. Setting her down, Raiga began looking over his disoriented girlfriend, who was a bit wobbly due to the quick movement.

"Raiga, Orihime!" They heard there names called. Looking over they saw Ichigo and Rukia headed toward them. "What happened, did one of you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I got Hime out of the way before it hit. Though what kind of ass-hole keeps driving after almost running someone over?" Raiga growled. He had half a mind to chase who ever it was down and beat their ass. However, it was Orihime's hand on his face that stopped that train of thought in it's tracks.

"Stop it." She said sternly. "I recognize that look and there's no need for it. I am perfectly fine so no chasing down people and beating them up."

Raiga deflated. "You take all the fun out of everything." He pouted. It was glaringly obvious to Ichigo and Rukia that they had been forgotten.

Orihime suddenly gained a devious smile. "If it's fun you want, I think I can fix that. Although, I am pretty hungry." She said.

Shrugging a bit Raiga responded. "Well lets get you home and I'll make dinner."

Orihime's smile got sinful. "Not hungry for food." She said as she started walking off.

Catching her meaning, Raiga's eye twitched before he shot off after her, leaving behind a severely blushing Ichigo and a confused Rukia. "How can she be hungry if she doesn't want food?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his throat go dry. "It's nothing, never you mind." He said as he walked off.

"But..."

"NEVER YOU MIND!"

-000-

No sooner had Raiga and Orihime got inside her apartment, before the door was completely shut, had she pounced on Raiga and sealed their lips together. Scooping her up in his arms, Raiga carried her further into the room before sitting down on the couch with Orihime straddling his lap. The slightly ajar door was the furthest thing from their minds.

-000-

Tatsuki was heading to Orihime's place with a bag of groceries. It was no secret that Orihime wasn't the best cook in the world, granted since dating Raiga se had got better but still. Tatsuki had heard from Orihime that Raiga would be busy for most of the day leading into the afternoon so she figured she and Orihime would cook dinner and hang out. It had been a while since they spent anytime together outside of school.

When she got to Orihime's apartment, she was shocked to see the door was ajar. Worry set in when she heard moans coming from the apartment. Thinking her friend was in trouble Tatsuki burst into the apartment.

-000-

Raiga and Orihime had at some point wound up on the ground. Both where topless and in nothing but their undergarments. Raiga had his mouth latched to Orihime's neck while his hands were glued to her breast. Orihime had been moaning and groaning from his ministrations. Both were about to remove the last stitches of clothing until they both heard a sharp intake of breath that didn't come from either of them.

Slowly but surely, they both turned toward the front door to see a furiously blushing Tatsuki who was staring at the two of them in absolute horror. Neither knew what to say and only stared back at Tatsuki in shock. Tatsuki finally let out a loud screech before she promptly fainted.

-000-

**Short Chapter I know. The action should pick up next chapter.**

**Any questions PM me.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**TTFN!**


	5. The Return of Grand Fisher!

**Hey guys and gals. Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of Angels and Demons.**

**Q and A time:**

**DoctorWhoXX: I'm still trying to think who Raiga should fight during the big battle at the end of the arc. Though I will admit, with Kuroi and Hira's abilities, Ukitake would be a good opponent to fight.**

**Now can someone correct me if I'm wrong, but the Soul society arc took up the whole summer right, which mean's Ichigo's birthday (July 15th) passed by during the arc which mean's canon wise he turned 16. In my story he and Raiga will be 17 when this happens. Making them 18-19 after the timeskip.**

**BTW, Raiga has had his Shinigami abilities as well as his Blut for 7 years now, he has just recently learned about his Fullbring and will eventually gain his Hollow powers. My question is, should I give him and Ichigo a Quincy ability other than Blut like the ones from the current manga arc too? If I do it will be after the Timeskip.**

**Thankx to the people that like the story.**

**After this chapter or the next, Ichigo and Karin will begin to play a bigger role in the story.**

**Should I add a few Tatsuki x Orihime x Raiga moments?**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Raiga and Orihime had at some point wound up on the ground. Both where topless and in nothing but their undergarments. Raiga had his mouth latched to Orihime's neck while his hands were glued to her breast. Orihime had been moaning and groaning from his ministrations. Both were about to remove the last stitches of clothing until they both heard a sharp intake of breath that didn't come from either of them._

_Slowly but surely, they both turned toward the front door to see a furiously blushing Tatsuki who was staring at the two of them in absolute horror. Neither knew what to say and only stared back at Tatsuki in shock. Tatsuki finally let out a loud screech before she promptly fainted._

-000-

It was the day after the 'incident' as it would be referred to from now on. After Tatsuki fainted, the two lovers quickly redressed. Raiga put Tatsuki on the couch while Orihime got an ice pack. When she came to, she immediately blushed red and excused herself, not meeting either of their eyes, as she quickly left. Needless to say the mood was killed. Raiga could have sworn he saw tears gathering in her eyes. Raiga had seen the looks of longing she sent them when she thought they weren't looking so he knew she had a crush on one of them, he just didn't know which one she had a crush on. She was Orihime's best friend, and he had known Tatsuki since they were 4 so it could be either of them. Raiga put the thought to the back of his mind as he and Orihime approached the school. With a kiss, they went their separate ways for now.

Later that day, Raiga was sitting on the roof of the school with Ichigo and Rukia slowly eating his lunch while lost in his thought's. Normally Raiga would be wearing his happy go lucky mask, but his mood had soured when during second period, Raiga happened to glance at a calendar. Today was June 10th, which meant next week was the day his mother died. Considering Ichigo was acting the same, he hadn't noticed yet. Ichigo was always uncharacteristically nice the day before.

While Raiga was lost in his thoughts, he missed Mizu and Keigo stepping onto the roof as well as a banged up Chad, who was carrying a bird. He finally came to when Chad sat next to him and nudged his shoulder. When Raiga looked up at is best friend, his eyes widened a fraction at his injured state. "I don't know what happened but if you of all people are injured it must've been bad." He said. Chad repeated to Raiga what he told the others about the steel beam falling on him and the guy on the motorcycle clipping his hand. "Gotta say, you're the only person I know that can have a steel beam fall on them and survive." _'Aside from myself of course.'_ He finished with a thought. That was when a squeaky voice got his attention along with everyone elses.

"Hello..." The bird said from it's cage. "My name is Yūichi Shibata, what's your name?" He asked Raiga.

Seeing how this wasn't the first talking animal that he dealt with, Raiga wasn't as surprised as the others on the roof save Chad. Seamlessly drifting back into his happy persona, Raiga replied. "I'm Raiga Kurosaki. A pleasure to meet you, Shibata-san." He said. He absently noted the presence of a Hollow, it wasn't far, but it wasn't close either, it was just inside the border of his senses.

The bird seemed to recognise the name. "Are you the one that can help me?" He asked.

Raiga looked a bit confused until Chad spoke up. "I told him how you help _certain things _find a new home." He said. Though it was the way he said 'certain things' that clued Raiga in on what he meant.

"Aw, I see." Raiga said. Like his family and Orihime, Chad knew that Raiga could help spirit's move on to the afterlife, Orihime however was the only one that knew how. Raiga stood up and took the bird cage. "No worries, I'll help you find a new home." He said as he left the rooftop.

Chad seemed content with how that went and proceeded to eat his lunch. Mizuiro and Keigo looked confused but ultimately put the happenings to the back of their minds. Ichigo and Rukia however were more suspicious. After receiving his powers, Ichigo had been wondering lately how exactly Raiga had been helping the spirit's. As curious as he was however, he didn't ask as he didn't want to risk anyone finding out about his powers. He had no doubt that Raiga would be able to see him if he was a Shinigami.

Rukia on the other hand had been rather unnerved by Raiga from the moment she first laid eyes on him. After her first day, she had asked Ichigo about him since she noticed they seemed to be close. She was shocked to find out that not only were they brothers but that they were twins with Raiga being slightly older. It made sense when she thought about it. The two did look a lot alike if you ignored the difference in hair and eye color. The thing that had been unnerving her was that Raiga was a dead ringer for the former lieutenant of squad 13, Kaien Shiba. The only real difference appearance wise was the streak of white in Raiga's bangs. When Raiga took off with the bird, Rukia looked around and noticing everyone's attention elsewhere, she snuck off after them.

-000-

Raiga had gone off to a secluded section of the school and sat the cage down and opened it so the bird could fly out and roosted on top of the cage. "So Shibata-san, tell me why you remain in the world of the living, I know you are a soul." He said. He wanted to at least know the boys story before sending him on. Raiga was also aware of Rukia's presences nearby. _'I'll have to make sure she keeps quiet about what she's about to see.'_ He thought.

Yūichi told Raiga about how his mother was murdered and how he tied the murderer's shoelaces together, causing him to fall down twenty stories and break his neck. He went on to say that sometime later he was suddenly looking down at his body and realized he had been put in a parakeet's body. _'That probably explains the Hollow I sense.'_ Raiga thought as he continued to listen and learned he was correct when Yuichi said that a monster with a mask for a face told him that if he ran from him for three months it would revive his mother, that was four months ago and the monster hadn't brought back his mother. It had even been killing the people that tried to help him. _'Well not only does that explain the Hollow but it also explains the abrupt increase in fatalities in the last few months. Looks like I have a Hollow to hunt down.'_ "I am sorry for your loss Yūichi, I know all too well what it's like to see your mother murdered in front of you. Sadly that creature lied to you. Your mother has more than likely passed on to the afterlife and she probably worried sick about you." He said.

Yuichi looked sad. "Can you send me to her?" He asked sadly.

Raiga nodded with a sad smile, he knew what seeing your mother die was like. "I can send you to where she most likely is, but it will be up to you to find her." He said.

After Raiga said this, the silhouette of a child that he assumed was Yuichi appeared behind the bird, and he had a determined smile on his face. "Yeah I can do that."

Raiga smiled before Hira appeared in his right hand. "Good luck young one. I don't know what it's like on the other side. But from what I've heard, it's suppose to be a paradise." He said as he tapped the parakeet's head with the hilt and watched as the bird and the silhouette glowed before they vanished and a butterfly took it's place. "Go in peace." He said. When Yuichi's reishi completely vanished, Raiga sensed the Hollow begin to move in his direction. _'That's right you bastard, come straight to me.'_ He thought. He checked his watch to see if he had enough time to slay it before lunch ended. Seeing he did, he was about to flash-step to it's location before he remembered his audience. "You can come out now Rukia." He said.

Rukia had tracked Raiga somewhere behind the school and hid behind a pillar which allowed her to stay hidden while being close to see and hear what was happening. Rukia's heart went out to the child a she heard his tale. Her eyes however nearly burst from her eyes as she saw the pure white wakizashi Zanpakuto appear in Raiga's hand. She watched as Raiga performed the Konso on the bird while wondering how a human could have a Zanpakuto without a Shinigami giving them powers. She tensed up when Raiga called out to her and reluctantly came out of her hiding spot. "How'd you know I was watching? In fact, why do you have a Zanpakuto, you're a human?"

"Just because my brother took your powers doesn't mean I can't sense what little he left you with." Raiga replied. "As for my powers... that's none of your concern." He said.

"None of my concern? The powers of a Shinigami are not something to be taken likely and require a lot of responsibility. You could really hurt yourself if you don't know what you're doing." She said. She was about to continue until she was cut off by Raiga's laughter.

Raiga couldn't help himself, this fun-sized Shinigami was lecturing him after she transferred her powers to a human? He just had to laugh. "Your lecturing me on responsibility? Correct me if I'm wrong Ms. Shinigami but isn't transferring one's power to another, let alone a human, considered a class one capitol offense?" He asked. By her sheepish look he clearly won this round. "Listen Soul Reaper..." He started, catching Rukia's attention by the seriousness of his voice. "How I got my powers and what I am is my business and mine alone. One way or another you are going to keep that secret, whether you keep your mouth shut or I have to end you right here and now. You just got here, so no one's really going to pay much attention if the new student suddenly vanishes, Ichigo will just assume you went home and as for the Soul Society, I'm sure they'll investigate for awhile before assuming you were killed and eaten by a Hollow when they find nothing. I'm not your enemy, so I warn you... **don't make me your enemy**." He said as he finished his speech by flaring his reishi briefly before he flash-stepped away.

Rukia flinched when she felt the heavy reishi fall on top of her. With so little of her power, the feeling was worse than what it would have been if she had her powers. When she was sent to Karakura, she was suppose to be investigating the lack in hollows and the increase of souls appearing in the soul society. It seemed her investigation was over now. Calming down, she convinced herself that she had nothing to worry about. Raiga was only human, he couldn't be much stronger than Ichigo was... right? He was just a human... right?

-000-

Raiga was standing down by the river close to the spot where his mother died still in his school uniform with Hira held tight in his hand while waiting for the Hollow that had been coming after him since Yuichi was sent on. While his face was calm, on the inside, he was anything but. Raiga was angry as hell right now. That son of a bitch not only killed that boys mother but played on his emotions as well. The thought of it pissed Raiga off more. Had he been looking in the river, he'd notice his eye's changing color.

Raiga's thought's ended when he sensed the Hollow had arrived. Turning, he took a good look at the ugly bastard. "So you're the one who was manipulating Yuichi?"

The Hollow seemed to smile. **"That's right. And you're the one that sent him on, ruining my plans. You'll pay for that."** The Hollow said.

Raiga placed his hands on Hira's hilt. "No, I won't." He said as he slowly drew his blade, the clouds darkening as he drew her in anger. "I will however send you straight to hell."

The Hollow charged him. **"Let's see you try!"** He yelled as he dived at Raiga only for Raiga to vanish and appear behind the Hollow with his blade fully drawn.

Slowly he sheathed his blade. "**Hell Flash!(1)**" Raiga said as he sheathed the blade completely. Suddenly the Hollow roared as his mask shattered and he disintegrated. "Bastard." Raiga said as he left, heading back to school.

-000-

One Week Later...

A week had passed by without incident... well mostly without incident. There was a slight mishap a couple days ago when Rukia bought a defective Mod-soul that was now going by the name Kon. The thing had taken Ichigo's body for a joyride and had terrorized the school. Though he found it rather funny when it flirted with Tatsuki. Raiga figured he'd let Ichigo clean his own mess. That was also the day Rukia got back at him for scaring her by letting it slip to Ichigo that Raiga knew he was a Shinigami since he could see spirits, Vindictive Bitch. Raiga managed to avoid talking to Ichigo so far, but he knew soon they'd have to talk. However, Ichigo wasn't the only problem, lately Raiga had been sensing Karin's spiritual energy growing lately. He knew she could see spirit's too, but she hadn't yet been able to make out Hollow's. He feared soon that would no longer be the case, in which case he'd have to talk to her too.

Today was June 17th, and right now Raiga in nothing but a pair of sleep shorts, was staring out of Orihime's bedroom window at the quiet earling morning. The sun would rise in a few hours and he would walk with his family to the cemetery but leave before they got to the grave stone. Raiga had not once visited his mother's gravestone since her funeral, vowing never to do so until he killed the Hollow holding her soul captive.

Raiga mind was racing until he felt two large molds press into his back, a pair of arms encircle his waist and a pair of lips kiss his neck. "Why are you up so early?" Came the sleepy voice of Orihime as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Truthfully I never slept." Raiga answered.

The two sat quietly for a little while. "Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

"No. I won't be there long. Just long enough to make sure my sisters get up there, then I guess I'll just do some training."

Orihime sighed softly, she knew his mother was a constant source of pain for him that he kept bottled up and it hurt her that she couldn't help heal it. "Alright."

"What are you going to do the rest of the day Hime?"

"I guess I'll spend the day with Tatsuki." She said with a slight blush as she remembered what happened last week.

Raiga chuckled. "Give her my regards." He said as he turned around to kiss her before she pulled him back to the bed to get some semblance of sleep. Hours later, Raiga was dressed and ready to go. Kissing Orihime goodbye, he made the trek toward his families clinic. He got there just as the others were leaving. Knowing what the usual routine always was, he held his hands out while Yuzu happily took his left one, and despite her grumbling that she was too old for this, Karin took his right. Ichigo walked behind them and Isshin was next to him, his usual wackiness was absent today.

As they were walking up the big hill to the cemetery, Raiga scooped Yuzu up into his arm knowing she would get tired on the trek up. When they reached the second to last hill, Raiga saw a familiar face waiting at the top for them. Smirking, he turned his head back toward Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo, isn't that your girlfriend up there!" He said loudly so Rukia would hear him too. Pay back was a bitch.

Ichigo had a look of horror on his face and though he was too far away to make it out, he knew Rukia had a similar look on her face. It was Isshin's expression that he was looking forward too. "What?! My youngest son has finally given me a fourth daughter?! Hooray for Ichi-Gooooooooooo..." Isshin trailed off as Ichigo kicked him down the hill before sending Raiga a look that said 'I will kill you in your sleep', before running up to Rukia and dragging her off somewhere.

The remaining three Kurosaki children continued on to the cemetery. When they arrived, Karin and Yuzu went inside while Raiga waited outside for their father to catch up and left as soon as he did. He wouldn't lie, he felt bad that he left during such an intimate family gathering, especially since he knew how Yuzu would undoubtedly react as soon as she saw the grave. It didn't help that the rest of his family was completely inept when it came to being comforting. Maybe he'd stop by later after all. Normally he'd just flash step straight to Urahara's but today, he just felt like walking to clear his head before training.

It was later when he was halfway to the shop that he sensed an abnormally strong Hollow's presence. What was worst was that he sensed it back at the graveyard. Not knowing if Ichigo would be able to handle this one, he sped back.

When he got back to the cemetery, he saw Yuzu unconscious over to the side with an injured Rukia and another soul reaper he didn't know. He also saw Ichigo ensnared in the Hollow's fur while Karin was in the things hand. However, what made Raiga's blood run cold was the mask of the Hollow. It was a Tiki mask... the same Tiki mask from 7 years ago. _'It's him! The bastard holding mother's soul hostage.' _He thought angrily. Seeing the Hollow about to eat Karin, he quickly summoned Kuroi and flash stepped to the Hollow and two slashes later, Karin was safely in his arm while the Hollow lost his and Ichigo had fallen promptly on his ass as Raiga cut him loose.

The Hollow, that was also known as Grand Fisher, was roaring in outrage behind him, Ichigo and Rukia were calling his name, and the unknown Shinigami was wondering who he was. Raiga disregarded all of this. Karin, who was just barely conscious, felt her brother trembling, looking up, she learned right away that he was trembling in intense anger, and if she wasn't mistaken, his eyes were a different color. Karin drifted into unconsciousness at this point.

Everyone was suddenly silent as he began to speak. "Kill..." He said quietly drawing everyone's attention. "...Kill you..." He said clearer as he turned his head toward the Hollow, one eye visible through his hair, no longer was it the normal bright blue but an ominous emerald with the pupil slit. **"I'll kill you!"**

-000-

1\. A high speed attack that Raiga invented.

-000-

**I know what you're all about to say, you hate me for leaving a cliffhanger but I thought it necessary. Any way that's chapter 5.**

**Ichigo will play a more proactive role after this and Karin will later. **

**If I do give Raiga and Ichigo quincy abilities, I already have an Idea what they'll be.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	6. Darkness Awakens!

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I know everyone was waiting for this and was a bit peeved that I left a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Well, not really, I needed time to figure out how to write this fight and I finally figured it out.**

**A heads up, when I get to a point where Raiga uses Shikai. For the very first release, I'm going to use the Japanese version then use the English translate from then on.**

**So I can't think of anything else to add so lets get on with it.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_When he got back to the cemetery, he saw Yuzu unconscious over to the side with an injured Rukia and another soul reaper he didn't know. He also saw Ichigo ensnared in the Hollow's fur while Karin was in the things hand. However, what made Raiga's blood run cold however was the mask of the Hollow. It was a Tiki mask... the same Tiki mask from 7 years ago. 'It's him! The bastard holding mother's soul hostage.' He thought angrily. Seeing the Hollow about to eat Karin, he quickly summoned Kuroi and flash stepped to the Hollow and two slashes later, Karin was safely in his arm while the Hollow lost his and Ichigo had fallen promptly on his ass as Raiga cut him loose. _

_The Hollow, that was also known as Grand Fisher, was roaring in outrage behind him, Ichigo and Rukia were calling his name, and the unknown Shinigami was wondering who he was. Raiga disregarded all of this. Karin, who was just barely conscious, felt her brother trembling, looking up, she learned right away that he was trembling in intense anger, and if she wasn't mistaken, his eyes were a different color. Karin drifted into unconsciousness at this point._

_Everyone was suddenly silent as he began to speak. "Kill..." He said quietly drawing everyone's attention. "...Kill you..." He said clearer as he turned his head toward the Hollow, one eye visible through his hair, no longer was it the normal bright blue but an ominous emerald with the pupil slit. __**"I'll kill you!"**_

-000-

There were many things Ichigo knew about his older twin brother that very few people knew. For example, a lot of people didn't know that Raiga's favorite color was blue or that he still slept with his baby blanket under his pillow or that he wanted to be a doctor when he graduated like their old man. One of the most important things Ichigo knew about Raiga was his anger. Raiga had two forms of anger, there was his loud anger where he would shout at you, and then there was his quiet fury, where he glared at you in a way that made you feel cold. Ichigo would learn today that Raiga had another form of anger.

He would later recall this moment and dub this anger point as Blind Rage. The pure anger that Ichigo could sense coming from his brother was suffocating... of course, it could also be his spiritual pressure weighing heavily on top of him and if he wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn the temperature had skyrocketed. What was even stranger was that even though he felt the heat and spiritual pressure on top of him, Ichigo wasn't affected by either the heat or the added weight. Later on when the situation wouldn't be so dire, Ichigo would realize how much sense Raiga having a Zanpakuto made. The only question would be was when did he get it? Thankfully Yuzu was unconscious and couldn't see Raiga this way and as for Karin, Ichigo hoped she passed out before she saw him that way.

Rukia wasn't doing well at all, and neither was the other Shinigami. She remembered that blast of spiritual pressure Raiga hit her with to prove a point. This she decided was infinitely worse. Rukia was on her knees while gripping her throat trying to breath. How could a mere human have so much spiritual pressure? It didn't make sense. _'Impossible, he's as strong as a Captain!'_ Rukia thought.

On the other side of the cemetery, Isshin and Kon in Ichigo's body could feel the heavy spiritual pressure. Kon was nervous but was doing his best not to show it as he was with Isshin. Isshin sensed Raiga's spiritual energy and just knew something had really agitated his oldest son. He also knew that the rest of his children were in the same vicinity. Once again Isshin felt completely useless, it was the day Masaki died all over again. His powers may have been coming back, but they hadn't come back completely yet. All he could do was sit here and hope Raiga could handle whatever it was that had angered him.

Back with Raiga and the others, Raiga had just laid Karin down and had his back turned to Grand Fisher. Fisher seeing an opening, sent a few hair tentacles at Raiga's 'unprotected' back. Before Ichigo or Rukia could warn him, Raiga whipped around and swung Kuroi with such speed and force that the air pressure released from the swing cut through the tentacles and impacted into Grand Fisher, sending him flying into the dense forest behind the cemetery. "Don't think your getting away!" Raiga practically roared as he sped after Fisher.

Ichigo came out of his stupor at that point and moved to follow. "Rukia, take Karin and Yuzu somewhere safe." He said as he went after Raiga and Fisher.

What neither brother realized was that it had begun to rain.

-000-

Grand Fisher hit the ground and flipped over so he could run. Being in the trees was not where he wanted to be, especially since he was still avoiding other air pressure slashes. He got lucky with the first one, but the others were cutting into the trees. He needed to get out in the open to counter attack. What the Hollow didn't know was that Raiga was leading him to a large section of the forest where trees didn't grow.

Fisher burst through the treeline and landed in the open area and turned to where Raiga would no doubt follow him, ignoring the rain that fell on him. Sure enough, Raiga stepped out of the forest and walked up to Fisher with his eyes covered by his hair, Kuroi in hand with it's blade steaming as the rain evaporated on it's intense heat. He stopped several feet away from Fisher and looked up, revealing his slitted emerald green eyes. **"Foolish boy! You took my hand! Do you have any idea as to who you're fighting?!"** Grand Fisher bellowed in anger.

"The son of a bitch who ate my mother." Raiga said, his voice low and angry.

Fisher looked confused. **"Your mother...? Oh, now I remember. That red-headed bitch who shot that arrow at me."** No sooner had Fisher finished that sentence had Raiga cut a huge chunk out of him which caused him to roar out in pain.

Raiga glared murder at Fisher. "Don't you ever speak about my mother that way!" Raiga said as he made to slash again. But before he could, the tentacle lure on Fishers head whipped around and took the form of a woman. Raiga abruptly stopped his attack, his eyes wide with horror, for the lure took the form of one Masaki Kurosaki.

The woman opened her arms. "Sweet baby boy, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Fisher smiled sinisterly behind his lure when he saw Raiga shaking, completely ignorant to the horrible mistake he just made, for Raiga was shaking in intense rage.

With a rage fueled roar, Raiga cut through the lure and into Fisher, nearly splitting the hollow in two. The air pressure behind the strike sent him flying again and caused him to crash into a tree. Fisher managed to look up and when he did, for the first time in his existence, Grand Fisher experienced fear. Raiga was glaring murder at Fisher. His eye's glowing green while the sclera in his left eye had faded to black. **"My mother is dead. That is a fact. And you dare invoke her image! I WILL END YOU!" **He roared as he stabbed his blade into the ground. His voice deepened and echoed. **"****Fuky****ō o kaimasu****(1), Kuroi Ten- Ugh!"** Raiga's chant stopped when he felt his body lock up on him. _'Wha...? What's going on, what's happening?'_ Raiga thought frantically. _'Kuroi? Hira? What's happening to me? Hello? Hey? Will one of you guys answer me!' _Suddenly Raiga heard chuckling.

_**'Fool.'**_ A cold echoed voice said that sounded both Masculine and Feminine at the same time. Raiga's body suddenly lurched forward as he fell on his hands and knees and started dry heaving. _**'So foolish. So lost in his rage he didn't hear his precious angels warning him, practically begging him to calm down. If only he'd listened, 7 years of their hard work just went right down the shitter.'**_ The voice said in a sickeningly sweet teasing voice as Raiga's right sclera turned black. Raiga could feel something coming up his throat and filling his mouth but his instincts told him not to let it out. _**'They worked so hard to try and keep me buried, but too bad for them, your anger and rage brought me forth, AND I REFUSE TO BE BURIED AGAIN!'**_ The voice cried out in outrage. Raiga tried holding it in as long as he could but he couldn't breath anymore. No longer able to stand it, Raiga opened his mouth and a white substance splattered out of his mouth and moved to form around his face and began to solidify. over the left side of his face.

_'No, NO! I have to stop this somehow.'_ He thought frantic as he grabbed the half mask that formed. As Raiga began to try and pull it off, he continued to call for one of his angels. _'Kuroi! Hira! Please, I need your help.' _He called but his calls fell on deaf ears as neither of his Zanpakuto answered him.

_**'Ha ha ha ha ha ha! They can't hear you. You're all alone little Hybrid.'**_ The Voice said.

_'Who are you!' _Raiga asked.

_**'Haven't you figured it out yet. You've always known I was inside you.'**_ It said.

Realization slammed into Raiga. _'My Hollow.' _

_**'Ding ding ding. Give the man a fucking prize. Now pipe down, this body's mine now'**_

Raiga looked up and saw Kuroi still stabbed in the ground. _'No, it's mine!'_ Raiga exclaimed as he grabbed Kuroi and slammed the pommel of the blade into the mask, shattering it. Suddenly the voice vanished and he sensed the familiar presence of Kuroi and Hira in his head again.

_'Raiga! Are you__ okay?!' _**'What**** happened?'** Hira and Kuroi asked concerned.

_'My hollow came out.'_ Raiga projected to them as he sat there in the rain before he looked up and saw that Fisher had fled. "Dammit!"

Suddenly he heard the rustling of leaves behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ichigo run out of the trees. "Raiga!" He called when he saw his brother. Ichigo ran up to Raiga's side and looked around. "Where's that Hollow?"

"He got away." Raiga said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Ichigo asked as he made to follow but before he could, Raiga flashed away.

-000-

Nearly an hour later, Raiga was standing in front of his mothers grave, something he hadn't done in 7 years. He had been standing their since he left the forest just staring at the tombstone, thinking about everything he's done and the secrets he's been forced to keep. "I wish you were here mom. You always knew what to do. I often wonder that if you were here, would you be proud or disapointed in me for wearing a mask to hide my true self from my family." Raiga sighed. "What am I suppose to do?"

Raiga turned when he heard footsteps and saw Ichigo. "I'm surprised to see you here. You never come here." Ichigo said as he stood next to his brother.

Raiga shrugged. "I had some things to get off my chest." He said. The twins just stood there, both aware of the tension between them. Ichigo really wanted to ask about Raiga's powers but didn't know how to. "I know you want to ask about my powers but I can't tell you yet. It's not just my secret to keep. All I can tell you is that I got them a month after mom died." Raiga said.

Ichigo looked at Raiga incredulously. "So you've known about the Shinigami and Hollows from the beginning?"

"That's right." Raiga nodded. "And I've been watching you since you've gotten your powers, correction, since Rukia awakened your powers and quite frankly, you suck." He said causing Ichigo to sputter. "But I plan to remedy that."

Ichigo quirked a brow. "How?"

Raiga smiled. "I'm going to train you. At the moment, compared to me, your power is pathetic. You and I are brothers, more than that, we are twins. We came into this world together. You should be about equal with me in terms of strength, but you're not. That needs to be fixed."

Ichigo thought hard on what Raiga was saying and he had to admit he was right. If that heavy pressure was Raiga's power and it was true that his own should just as strong then he wanted to learn. "When do we start?"

Raiga shrugged. "Not sure yet, I have a few things to take care of but when I don't, I'm all yours. For now I'll leave you with your girlfriend. She's been waiting behind that tree for the past ten minutes." Raiga said as he left, leaving a sputtering Ichigo and a blushing Rukia.

-000-

After Raiga left the cemetery, he made a beeline for Kisuke's candy shop. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see Kisuke outside waiting for him. "Everything okay, I felt your Spiritual Pressure all the way over here?" Kisuke asked his student.

Raiga stared at Kisuke seriously. "I need to use the training room. My Hollow has awakened."

-000-

1\. Fall from Grace.

**Not gonna lie, I wasn't happy how I ended this chapter, but I've been staring at this for nearly a month trying to figure out how to finish this chapter that I kind of rushed this one. It was Raiga so I had to end it differently than canon. Sorry for the quality but I hope some of you enjoyed this.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	7. AN

**Hey, Guys. Now before anyone gets the wrong Idea, I'm not ending this story, not really anyway. I'm taking this one down and I'm re-uploading it.**

**There are some changes that need to be made and it would be easier if I just reuploaded the story.**

**So no worries, My Bleach story will continue.**

**TTFN**


	8. Poll

**There is a poll on my profile regarding the Rewrite. Go and vote. The quicker I get an answer the quicker the Rewrite can be put out.**


	9. Poll 2

**One more thought. I can make Raiga Ichigo's brother like I originally said, or... I could make him Urahara and Yoruichi's son. Vote on the new poll.**


End file.
